Universal Serial Bus (USB) functionality has been adopted by a wide range of devices to provide communicative coupling. For example, a personal computer (PC) may use USB to connect to input devices such as keyboards and cursor control devices and output devices such as printers and speakers. Use of USB has also expanded beyond PCs to digital cameras, personal music players, game consoles, wireless phones, and so on. Thus, the functionality provided by USB may be found in a wide range of devices for a variety of situations that may range from business to personal uses. However, conventional USB is limited to wired applications which may limit the convenience of USB.